Builders, surfactants, alkalinity, and bleaching chemicals traditionally have been used in automatic dishwashing detergent (ADD) compositions to promote soil removal from dishes, soil antiredeposition and anti-spotting benefits. However, strong alkalis like sodium hydroxide and bleaches such as hypochlorite can be damaging to, or leave a film upon, glasses, dishware or silverware. Accordingly, milder ADD compositions have been developed. These make use of a source of hydrogen peroxide, optionally with a bleach activator or catalyst. Further, enzymes such as commercial amylolytic enzymes (e.g., TERMAMYL® available from Novo Nordisk S/A) can be added to provide some benefit in the removal of starchy soils. ADDs containing amylases typically provide a somewhat more moderate wash pH in use and can remove starchy soils while avoiding delivering large weight equivalents of sodium hydroxide on a per-gram-of-product basis. Proteases are sometimes added to ADD compositions to improve cleaning performance on protein-based soils. However, bleaching agents, particularly hypochlorite bleaches, and enzymes have strong base odors that can be difficult to mask or cover up with perfume compositions. This is especially true in liquid, gel and paste compositions where the bleaching agents and enzymes can more readily degrade or react with other ingredients in the composition and introduce off odors.